The invention relates to a wiper blade latching device.
WO 02/34592 A1 discloses a wiper blade latching device for coupling a wiper blade to a wiper arm. The wiper blade latching device comprises a wiper unit which is fixedly connected to the wiper arm and which has web-like latching means. The latching means have, integrally formed on their free ends, guide means which are formed by inclined faces and which are moveably coupled to the latching means.